


Ja'far x reader: Prom

by juhakuxx



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: F/M, Literature, Romance, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 10:45:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4561590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juhakuxx/pseuds/juhakuxx





	Ja'far x reader: Prom

WARNING:SMUT  
A/N: THE LAST ONE GOT DELETED SO THIS ONE'S NOT REALLY THAT DIFFERENT. ENJOY!

"JA'FAR! GET UP OR WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!" You rushed to the bathroom to save your(hc) locks from another knotty mess. You switched the light off and swung around the corner to find a weary Ja'far rubbing his eyes underneath his geeky glasses. 

"Ugh,dammit,(n), what the hell? It's only 6."

"And how long does it take to go to Wendy's and back to school?"

Ja'far's eyes widened in realization and ran past you to the bathroom. 

"SHIT." You rolled your eyes,he was aging faster than you thought.

\-------------------

"Step on it." You slipped past the line of bleary silver cars. You looked at Ja'far to find him still wearing his glasses. You clicked your tongue,disapproving. 

"Why do you even have these? Your eyesight is fine!" You reached over to take the glasses away.

"Mehh,stop it(n)! Your going to get us in an accident!" He snatched his glasses back from your hands.

\--------------------

 The day went by in a flash of worries and work. Then there was prom. You rested your head against the fluff of the couch. Saturday. Today was Friday. You sighed and closed your eyes. The doorbell rang,interrupting your thoughts. Your eyes fluttered open.

"It's open."

 Your friend walked in and shut the door with his foot. His hair was damp and dull from the rain. 

"H-hey, is your mom here?"

"No, she's still at work."

 "Good, now close your eyes." Ja'far looked dead serious. You cocked your brow in suspicion but was silenced when he gave you a look. Your eyes were sealed shut when Ja'far took a step closer. Your (sc) skin glowed in the golden light as you gave out an impatient sigh. You were wearing a light blue button-down that was open on the top, showing the slight curves of your breasts. Ja'far's eyes lingered at your chest before averting them in shame.

 With a 'confident' look splayed across his face he leaned down, tugging you by the collar, and kissed you. You eyes snapped open in surprise but you were already locked in his presence. You looped your arms around his neck,pulling him closer. Ja'far gently pushed you back and wrapped you in his arms. 

 His tongue licked yours as you opened your mouth. Your friend's fingers feverishly unbuttoned your shirt when you tugged at his white v-neck. Your other hand was clutching his hair,wanting,no,needing more. You started to pull down his trousers when you heard the faint click of the door opening.

_Shit_

 You both peeled off of each other and sat at the opposite ends of the couch. You wrapped your flimsy shirt around your shirt and placed a pillow on your lap. Ja'far had pulled trousers up and adjusted his shirt. He raked his snow white hair and crossed his arms across his chest to give a simple look. In came a woman in her early thirties. She had a black raincoat hung over her five eight frame. 

"Mm,hello sweetheart. There's some pizza in the fridge. I made some for you too Ja'far." Your mum greeted as she stepped down from her black stilettos.

"Thank you,Ms.(ln). I hope you get some sleep." The woman gave a weak smile and climbed up the stairs. A soon as she was out of sight, Ja'far pulled you into a rough kiss.

"Be my date?"

\----------------------

 You woke up to the sound of Ja'far's heart beating against your ear. 

"Hey,rise and shine,sweetheart." Your boyfriend's hand felt hot on your waist. You stayed quiet as your hand slipped underneath his shirt. His muscles tensed at the cool touch of your fingertips.

"I didn't know you worked out." You murmured,tracing his abs. You noticed his hand going up to your ribs. You were also aware that your shirt was worn like a jacket,only a bra under to cover your chest. You squirmed uncomfortably at the heat that was rising between the two of you. 

 Ja'far's eyes gleamed a dangerous shade of green as you buttoned your shirt and pulled your hair into a bun. You grabbed the teen's hand and yanked him up. 

"Come on! Or I'm leaving without you." You pushed against his back with all the strength you could muster but he wouldn't budge.

"Where are we going? You can't even drive yet."

"We have to get my dress."

 Ja'far turned around causing you to fall into is arms by accident. He entwined your fingers in his and pulled you close. The teen kissed your knuckles as he smile mischievously.

"Like I said,you can't drive yet." You swallowed. You tried to pry your fingers away but he only tightened his grip. You looked down,unable to meet his eyes. Ja'far let go but took you by the chin. He tilted his head in a way that made your heart flutter. His lips were suspended above yours,as if to taunt you. You couldn't breathe. Your lungs were burning from the lack of air. But when you opened your mouth,they were captured with his. Your legs turned to jelly as you leaned against his body for support. Your arms found their way around his neck,your fingers playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. Ja'far's tongue licked your lips and you welcomed him with another slow kiss. Your tongues twisted around each others,searching. Searching for something to fill up your hunger. Saliva mixed, dribbling down your chin. This was what you wanted. Yet you wanted more.

 You were faintly aware that Ja'far's hands traveling up your shirt. 

" Don't touch me like that." You murmured. Your boyfriend broke off the kiss and gazed at you. You buried your head in his chest,your face flushed in a deep scarlet.

"Don't touch me like that." You repeated quietly. Ja'far smiled at your shyness. He lifted your chin and gave a small peck on your cheek.

"Let's go get your dress."

\----------------------

 You stared at the reflected stranger in front of you. You had never dressed this elegantly for anything that it almost felt alien. You touched your collarbone lightly and turned, the make up on your face catching the light. Your hair was pulled back into a braided bun with a few strands swaying at the sides. The blue eye shadow sparkled each time you blinked as your skin glowed in the flicker of the bulb.

 You stepped out of your room to find yourself face-to-face with Ja'far. The lust in him flared to its peak. He planted a soft kiss on your lips. When he pulled away,your face mirrored his scarlet one.

"What was that for?"

"You looked beautiful." He rubbed the back of his neck. You laughed lightly and flicked the red bow tie with your blue nails.

"What's this?"

"It's my bow tie. Cuz bow ties are cool." He fixed his tie(yes he is a Whovian)

You grinned and looped your arm around his.

\------------------------------------

 The night was amazing. Every time a slow song would come,Ja'far would pull you close and sneak a kiss when the teachers weren't looking. 

"Hey(n)! You look great." Morgiana whispered. She was dancing with Alibaba.

"Thanks,you too." It was true,her hair matched her dress.

"We're going to Judal's and Hakuryuu's party. You should come with us." Alibaba suggested. You looked up and shrugged.

"Why not?"

\---------------party---------

 "Glad you could make it." Hakuryuu greeted you. He was wearing a black long sleeve and skinny jeans. Judal had an arm draped around his neck,a can of beer dangling in his hands. He offered a drunken smirk and kissed his boyfriend's neck.

"Got him drunk didn't you?" You joked with your friend. Hakuryuu's face turned red,"No!" Though you didn't see him complain when Judal pinned him to the wall. You walked in to find Old Yellow Bricks blaring in your ears. Ja'far handed you a can of beer. You took it without a second thought.

 

 Soon you were dancing in Ja'far's arms. Hands on hips,chugging down beer. Your body would be pressed solidly against his. He would attack your lips with intoxicating kisses. Your fingers unbuttoned his shirt and tugged at his tie. Then Crazy In Love ( Beyonce 50 S.O.G.) came on. Ja'far pushed you against the wall. His lips pressed hard on yours,tongue licking your lips. You opened your mouth when he clutched your lower back. His tongue skillfully swiveled around yours. Your saliva mixed and spilled out your parted mouth. Your bodies moved in sync with the slow and heavy beat. You were faintly aware of his hand traveling up your dress. You didn't care this time. 

"Getta room!" someone said in a sluggish voice.

\---------------

  Ja'far kicked the door shut with his foot. You smiled drunkenly as he stalked toward you,his eyes gleaming with lust. Your boyfriend pushed you up against the wall. You welcomed him in an agonizingly slow kiss,tongues tangled and licking each other. You could taste the beer in his mouth. Ja'far's body forced on yours, the weight crushing your lungs. You gave out a small gasp. The teen parted his lips and traveled down your neck. His fingers unzipped your dress, the cold hitting you like wave. Your dress crumpled to the floor. Before you realized what he was doing,you were thrown on the bed. You grasped the velvety covers to hide your exposed chest. Ja'far was hovering over you with a hungry expression.He nuzzled his nose in your neck. his kisses coaxing you to let him invade you. You followed his unspoken instructions blindly. Ja'far tore away the remaining clothing you had. His hands caressed your breast while playing with your nipple with his tongue. You arched your back at the unfamiliar feeling. His lips hovered over your skin making you prickle with goosebumps. Your boyfriend's mouth pressed tightly on your chest,moving lower and lower. He licked down your hipbone and spread your legs apart slowly. You watched every lick of his tongue, growing uneasy. 

 Ja'far growled at the enticing smell of your core.

"J-Ja'far...?"

 Either he didn't notice or didn't care,you weren't sure. You cried out his name even louder when you felt his tongue enter you. You clutched his hair in his fist. You were shaking from head to toe. Your legs spread further apart at every swipe of his tongue. You pleaded him to stop even though you didn't want him to,you wanted more. Ja'far reluctantly paused and lifted his head from your legs. You felt him rise above you and lean close to your ear.

"I wanna be yours,(name). Forever."

 With that, Ja'far picked himself up and hovered over you. Suddenly, he drove himself in you, the pain like a fire flaring in the pits of your stomach. You clutched the blankets in your fists and let out a moan. Stars danced in your vision. You felt him hit your spot as the pleasure flourished inside you. Ja'far collapsed on your body and murmured,

"I love you,name."

But you were already asleep.


End file.
